The Hope of Redemption
by Madame.Gizzy
Summary: Set before DMC. What happened to Norrington when he decided to go through the hurricane in his attempt to catch Captain Jack Sparrow? Rated T in case of violence/mild adult themes.
1. Lost

_**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC! That would be Disney. And I'm not Disney.  
**_

_**The Hope of Redemption**_

* * *

**Lost**

The wind lashed and burned James' bristled cheek. The ropes' of the ship flew about in the hurricane's gust. Spray splashed against his face blinding him momentarily. Some of his crew members had long abandoned ship, while the few loyal ones frantically tried to keep the sails separating from the masts. Long ago he had lost sight of the pirate Jack Sparrow, when he had chosen to brave the elements and attempt to cross the path of a tropical hurricane.

Now he saw his mistake.

One crew member lay bloody and half-conscious delirious from his head wound, crying out to his mother and God. James' heart too ached for some comfort in this God forsaken circumstance, he thought of Elizabeth to warm the cockles of his shivering heart.  
The warmth of her smile. The softness of her skin. The glow of her hair. All seemed to radiate through the dark mists and pierce hope into his soul.

But hope is false.

The ship was tossed over one last wave with a mighty heave, as if Neptune himself was pushing them away, and collapsed onto a bed of sharp rocks. Wood splintered and flew everywhere. Glass crashed and men cried out. In a moment the sky opened up and flooded more rain and lightning onto the now wrecked ship. James yelped as a chunk of wood pierced his side and he grasped the area. Struggling to stay upright, he found the courage to remove the wood from his flesh, screaming as it tore away at his skin. Rain blinded him and he stumbled in the darkness until he clasped what once was the mast to his fine ship. Hugging the rugged wood he gasped in air helplessly and blinked away hot tears of terror. Again he conjured up a more pleasant situation in his mind. A sunny day, in a garden blooming with red and pink roses. Elizabeth rested against his arm, laughing tenderly as he recounted a tale. She was breathtaking in her gown of fine green silk, with pink flowers dabbled in her hair.

He woke from his dream.

Suddenly with a heavy groan, the ship lurched forward and began to plunge into the depths of the murky waters. Nothing could make him feel better now. His mind began to flit from event to event of his life and he found so many holes where happiness could have been achieved. Regrets crept into the corners of his conscious and he found himself wanting all the things he had long thrown aside. A wife, a warm home, children by the fire waiting to be cuddled.

He was falling.

The water had loosened his grip on the mast and he had slipped away and was falling towards the black abyss of his final resting place. With an aching thud he landed in the water. Sound faded and time seemed to slow, he flailed in the water attempting to surface.

Success.

His hand broke the surface and he pulled himself up, bobbing up. A crate of gunpowder floated past and he grasped it with numb fingers. The water that had been so tempting and warm that afternoon was now icy as he shivered against the wood. The light of the moon danced on the rough waves of the sea and his eyelids slowly lowered and he slipped into the delights of unawareness.


	2. Found

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own POTC!**

* * *

**Found**

Her warm hand trailed along his paled cheek and she murmured lazily into his ear. James stirred and in return muttered, she shushed him with her finger on his lips. She loosened his necktie and pried his coat away from his chest. Exposing his neck she placed her fingers to his skin.

A chill washed over his body.

On the shores of an abandoned beach James had washed up, half-dead and limp. She had rushed out from her tavern to check on her horse in a nearby stable when she had seen the dark shadow on the white sand of the beach. Rain was pelting down and the sea was pitching back and forth. She clamoured down onto the beach and knelt beside the unconscious man. She spoke in an attempt to wake him, she brushed seaweed and sand from his face and when he stirred she silenced him gently with her finger. She checked his faint pulse and whispered under her breath.

Help comes from the strangest places.

He awoke with a frightening start, sitting up violently he was gently stopped by a warm hand softly pressed on his bare chest. Wide-eyed he snapped his glare up to the pale, raven haired woman who looked down at him. She told him to lie back down and rest, he had been injured during the shipwreck. He felt his torso and sure enough it was tightly bandaged with clean cloth. The woman quickly set about spoon feeding him some hot soup. Soon slumber claimed him.

Nightmares come with sleep.

The waves were crashing down on James' chest, water filled his lungs and his eyes began to close slowly. Gasping he woke from his restless sleep and the woman started in the chair by his bed. In the half-light she leant over and James mumbled 'Elizabeth' as she checked his bandages.

Wounds heal over a long time.

Day by day his strength returned and he was soon walking around her small, rugged cottage. He used a crutch to steady himself and she would always watch him out of the corner of her eye. At night they would talk over dinner before she would make her way to the tavern to work. When she came home he would be dozing in front of the fire. It was his feeble attempt to stay awake to greet her. She would smile and wrap a worn blanket around his shoulders, stoke the fire and kiss him lightly on the forehead.

Scars fade but never disappear.

She would care for him as a wife would her husband, or a mother her child. She had for him a love which she couldn't express through words. James was mysterious. He was a new adventure in her monotonous life. He would tell her tales of his travels. There would be a glint of adventure in his eye when he spoke. It would fade soon after.

Memories never die.

He was happy living with her. She made sure he was comfortable. He was recognised by the tavern goers and could often strike up amiable conversation with them. His side had almost completely healed apart from the dull ache now and then. He was happy with her. She was lovely and kind. She deserved love and so did he. But one thing stopped him each time their eyes met or their hands grazed each other's.

She wasn't Elizabeth.

* * *

Well that was happy wasn't it? Not! Sorry I wasn't expecting it to end that way either, but it did. I do have an alternate ending/continuing story in my mind if anyone would like me to expand?

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
